


All I want for my birthday is you

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Gabriel, Birthday Presents, Castiel's Birthday, Good Boyfriend Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' 17th birthday but Cas can't quite enjoy it since his boyfriend Dean cant be with him right now. But  his brother Gabriel  forces him to blow out his brithday candles and make a childish wish. But who knows, some wishes might come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for my birthday is you

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a dyslexic, not a native speaker and no one read beta I apologize for all the grammar /spelling mistakes :)

  
Cas was woken up by the buzzing sound of his phone. Half asleep he fumbled for his phone wanting to find out why it was buzzing. It was a bit too early for his alarm clock to go off. When he finally reached it he saw that he had gotten a text message:  


“ **Hey Angel, I wish you a happy 17th birthday :) You have been young and sweet (but not 16 anymore) since the day I have met you but now you're officially a dancing queen ;) Wish I could be with you – D”**

 

Cas had to smile. He knew Dean wasn't the biggest fan of ABBA but he knew they kinda were Cas guilty pleasure. Even though Dean's message was sweet it sucked that his boy friend couldn't be with him at his birthday.

 

“ **Thanks Dean :) Wish you were here too -C”  
**

Castiel answered before he got up. While he got dressed up he remembered how Dean had told him that his Dad forced him to go to his uncle Bobby's wedding and that he wouldn't be there at Cas' 17th birthday. Cas had been disappointed but of course he had understood. John Winchester was very strict and when he said his son had to go Dean had no other choice.

When he entered the kitchen a few minutes his brother Gabriel was already expecting him with a huge chocolate cake that was also covered with M&Ms and candles.  
“Happy Birthday Cassie. Here make a wish.”  
“Thanks Gabe, but I'm not really in the mood to blow out candles and make childish wishes.” Castiel replied.  
“But it's birthday tradition.” Gabriel pouted.  
Cas felt guilty immediately. Gabriel probably had gotten up in the middle of the night to bake this cake.  
“Okay, I'll do it.” he said and took a deep breathe” So I wish...”  
“WAIT!”, Gabriel suddenly interrupted him, “If you say what you wish for it won't come true.”  
“They don't come true anyway.” Cas muttered.  
“You'll never know. Sometimes wishes come true.” Gabriel replied.  
Castiel sighed and blew out the candles. He took a piece and sat down at the table. He wasn't in the mood for talking.  
“Okay Cassie, I gotta go to work, but we'll have dinner tonight. I'll cook” Gabriel said grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.  
“Chocolate fondue does not count as dinner.” Cas muttered. He remembered Gabriel's last try to cook way to well.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes but gave Cas a smile.  
“Don't worry, I will not cook any sweets.” he promised and then left their flat. He was almost out when he turned around and added “By the way, there are a few presents. Michael sent a present from and I think there is one from Anna too. I'll give you mine tonight.” and then closed the door.  
Both of Cas' older siblings had moved away a few years ago, Michael to DC to study politics and Anna to New York to become an artist. Both were quite successful and busy so they had no time to come home for Cas' birthday or for christmas what was 10 days afterwards. But Cas and Gabriel had gotten used to it.  
Cas got up after he had finished his piece of cake and went to the two presents lying on the small table in the living room.  
He opened the first one which was clearly from Michael. A plain birthday card lay on top of it, showing some black and white photograph of two hands and some psalm was written in the left corner. Obviously Michael. He was the only one who really stuck to religion after their parents had died in a horrible car crash. Castiel had been three years old, he hardly remembered them. Michael had send him a book about astronomy and Cas had to smile. His brother might have been really silent and had not been a big part of his life since Gabriel basically raised Cas, but he always noted little things and remembered them. Michael had remembered how excited Cas had been in seventh grade when he had been supposed to build the solar system. Now four years later Cas still loved astronomy.  
Anna had send him a beautiful blue scarf and a colourful birthday card she most likely had painted herself. Cas could really use the scarf. The temperature had dropped a few days ago and it would probably start snowing pretty soon. He wrapped the scarf around his neck grabbed his trench coat and went on his way to school.

At school his friends were running towards him. Charlie was the first one to hug him.  
“Happy Birthday, Cas.” she said smiling handing him a small present. It were to tickets for the cinema.  
“I'm basically just making sure you're not gonna watch 'The Hobbit' without me.” she joked.  
“I would never do something like that. We've already decided to go all together last month. Thanks for tickets Charlie.” Cas thanked her happily.  
Garth gave him a coupon for “Purgatory Pizza” a restaurant they all liked to go and were always welcomed by it's owner Benny.  
Jo had done something really special. Since she worked for the yearbook she took pictures all the time. She had made a photo album full with pictures of their little group over the past few years. Starting with middle school, featuring soccer matches, barbecue parties and a special halloween party at "Purgatory Pizza". Without knowing Dean and Cas had gotten matching costumes as angel and demon. In the backround of one picture Cas spotted Benny who had dressed up as a vampire looking ridiculous. There were also a lot pictures of a winter ball in their last year of middle school showing Dean and Cas dancing together. They had been friends for years at this point and had been dancing around each other for months until Dean had been brave enough to ask Cas out for the ball.  
Castiel had to smile going through pictures, seeing them growing up but on the other side he felt his heart ache. He missed Dean. Right in this moment his phone was buzzing again.

 

“ **Having a nice birthday so far – D”**

“ **It's okay. I've got awesome presents though. But I miss you – C”**

“ **Miss you too angel – D”**

 

The rest of the day was really unspectacular. Then and now a few people wished him a happy birthday when they met him on the hallway. But he didn't really care. He never really liked his birthday. Probably because he didn't like getting all the attention. He liked staying back, observing every body. And birthdays, they kind of forced him to come out of the shadow.  
On his way back home from school it started snowing. Castiel shivered and hurried to get home.  
When he entered his and Gabriel's apartment it smelled surprisingly good.  
“Hey Cassie,” Gabriel greeted him “, I made pasta.” he sounded really proud.  
“Not that I'm complaining but since when are you able to cook?” Cas asked teasing his big brother.  
“Okay, okay I had some help.” Gabriel confessed “By the way I gotta go in a few minutes, Balthazar needs me. His boyfriend broke up with him. I've told him that Raphael was just a huge dick but he wouldn't listen. I'm probably gonna stay there the entire night.” he added.  
“Oh..okay.” Cas tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped he and Gabriel could have a nice dinner and then watch some TV shows.  
“Oh and before I head out you should maybe open you're present. It's on the balcony and I don't think it likes to wait any longer.” Gabriel told him.  
Castiel frowned. Why was his present waiting on the balcony? Did Gabriel get him a cat?  
“Come on, go out. I'm leaving now anyway. You can thank me tomorrow.” and with those words Gabriel left again, leaving a really confused Castiel behind.  
He shrugged his shoulders, opened the door and stepped outside in the cold. He froze unable to breathe.  
“Hey angel. I heard you missed me.” Dean was standing there smiling at him “Oh wait, I'm supposed to wear this.” he said and put a favour made out of gift wrapping paper on his head.  
“Dean.” Cas was finally able to breathe again “What are you doing here?” he asked getting a step closer to Dean.  
“Well I could convince my dad to let me go earlier and I took a plane to be here in time.” Dean explained grinning like an idiot.  
“But you hate flying.” Cas wondered making another step towards Dean.  
“Well lets say you're worth it.” Cas' face was now only a few inches away from Dean's.  
“By the way, I shall tell you from Gabriel that he didn't decorate the balcony for nothing.” Dean added.  
Cas frowned for a second but then looked up. From the balcony of the apartment above them were hanging about hundred mistletoes and Cas just had to smile.  
“Well we shouldn't make my brother unhappy.” he said and then finally closed the last inches between their faces. Cas could feel Dean's smile against his lips as he wrapped his arms around the back of his boyfriends. He started sucking on Dean's upper lip his one of his hands slowly wandering up Dean's back over his neck until it was stuck in Dean's hair. Dean moaned slightly and parted his lips a bit so Cas had better access. Cas used this change immediately and slipped his tongue between Dean's lips, licking over the top of his boyfriends mouth feeling how sent shivers down Dean's spine. Dean placed his hands on Cas' neck only that they were cold as ice and Cas jumped back shocked.  
“Uh sorry, I guess my hands are cold from waiting outside here.” Dean apologized.  
“Then maybe we should continue this inside. You know we have the place for us all night.” Cas answered smiling.  
“Castiel Novak, are you trying to seduce me?” Dean teased him.  
“Yes, I am.” Cas admitted shamelessly as he pulled Dean inside smashing their lips together before they were even completely inside.  
Maybe Gabriel had been right. Maybe some wishes do come true.

 


End file.
